Interactive Story 1: Mail Order
by KatyMakenshi
Summary: Reviewers decide what happens at the end of every chapter! AmeLat vs EstLat. Human names, better summary before the prologue. Raivis is sent to America as a mistaken Mail Order Bride! What happens when he arrives at  confused Alfred's casino in Las Vegas!
1. Prologue

**WARNING: contains yaoi, mail order brides, and things that happen in Las Vegas! Don't like, don't read. Rated M for reasons (most of which are in later chapters). **

**SUMMARY: After being sent away by his boss' jealous sister, Raivis ends up at a confused American's hotel room, sent there as a mail order bride! The American, Alfred, is the owner of a casino, and lives on the top floor of his hotel and casino. At the casino, Raivis not only meets the owner Alfred, but another man named Eduard who works in security. Readers get a chance to vote on what happens next at the end of each chapter by deciding which choice some characters will make. Eventually, the readers will decide whether Raivis ends up Alfred or Eduard (or possibly Ivan?)**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Natalya scowled as she wrote the address onto the box, just a random address she had found in her brother's address book. The box was large and had a few air holes, and a few white rose petals that had been stuffed inside were poking out from them. After finishing writing, she put both hands on the cardboard box and shoved it up the plane ramp.

"Good riddance…" she muttered darkly, glaring coldly as the box rolled off the end of the ramp and into the luggage storage area of the mail-plane.

A small, muffled voice seemed to come from the box, as thought someone were yelping from behind a gag.

"You'd always wanted to go to America, Raivis," the Russian woman muttered.

Slowly, the woman closed the door, leaving the boy alone to listen to the sound of the plane engines starting up and the pilots boarding the plane. After about five minutes of screaming, the trapped boy's throat started to hurt, and his screams slowly turned into soft sobs…

When had everything started to go so wrong...?

* * *

><p>…Earlier that day…<p>

* * *

><p>"Natalya said that you've been picked!" Katyusha chimed happily, leading Raivis to the dressing room. The other people watched as she led him down the hall, some looking jealous while others snickered at him. Katyusha was the boss' older sister and helped take care of his work… and Ivan's work was selling mail-order brides… Most of the 'brides' were Russian, but not Raivis; he was born in Latvia.<p>

"I d-don't w-want to be picked, Miss Katyusha!" the blond boy explained as he was dragged down the hall, "C-can't you ask M-Mister Ivan if h-he c-can send s-someone else?"

"Natalya told me that he asked for you, specifically…" Katyusha explained. She smiled sadly as she led the Latvian into the dressing room, helping him unbutton his coat so that he could get dressed for his job.

"…W-why m-me…?"

"I hear that you're going to America…" Katyusha added, trying to comfort Raivis. While her sister was a bit crueler to most of the 'brides', Katyusha tried to help them out and acted almost motherly toward some… Raivis was one of the lucky ones who she had favored, "Maybe you'll get married to a nice man, and live happily over there… I hear that America is a wonderful place…"

"…I d-don't want t-to… W-what if he's m-mean and c-cruel?" the blond asked, watching as Katyusha brought over a while slip. Raivis grabbed it and stepped behind the dressing curtain, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he finished undressing and slipped the white underdress on.

"…I'm s-scared…!" he added, stepping out.

"Everything will be fine…" Katyusha promised, walking over to the closet and looking through the collection of wedding dresses.

Every bride knew that their job would mean being sent away, possibly to a far off country, where they would be married to a complete stranger. Some didn't mind… to them, it was a way to escape from whatever horrible lives they were running away from. For others, being sent away was something they dreaded, but they knew that they had to leave eventually.

"Ah! This one will look lovely on you!" the Russian woman chimed as she pulled out one of the dresses, holding it up over Raivis' skinny figure. The boy blushed as he looked at it. He had never worn a dress before…

"I saved it for you! It was my favorite, and I knew that you'd like it!" the girl explained. It _was_ pretty, even to someone who wouldn't want to wear it specifically. The top was form fitting, with a layer of lace on top that created beautiful patterns from the bottom up to the top, expanding in width, as it got higher. The skirt was slender and smooth looking, with a few lace patters around the bottom. It was strapless, but there were gloves that went with it, ones that reached up to the wearer's upper arm.

"…T-thank you…" Raivis muttered, unsure of what else to say. He didn't like the idea of wearing it, but she had saved it for him… She had gone to the effort to keep something especially for him…

"I knew you'd love it!" Katyusha explained, helping Raivis get the dress on. After making a few adjustments to make it fit better, the Russian stepped back to look over the boy.

"You look beautiful!" she exclaimed, grabbing his hands and leading him over to a chair. While there wasn't any jewelry for the brides because of expenses, Katyusha had managed to sneak a small white-gold chain with a little diamond into her pocket earlier that day, and wrapped it around the boy's frail neck.

"…B-but this is yours, Miss Katyusha! I c-can't take it…" Raivis stuttered when he realized that he had seen the item around her neck a few times before.

"I want you to keep it. To remember me by!" the white-haired girl explained, smiling softly. Even though she smiled, her eyes revealed the sadness she was trying to hard to hide. Raivis was her favorite for a reason… he was nice to her and always spent time with her. They had become the best of friends, and the little Latvian boy used to draw pictures or write poems for her.

After insisting that he keep it, Katyusha ran over to the closet and found a nice pair of shoes. Heeled ones, unfortunately for Raivis. She brushed his hair and put a pretty white rose behind his ear, before stepping back to look over him.

"…You're perfect!" the girl chimed.

"…T-thank you…" Raivis replied, looking at his reflection sadly. As a child, whenever he tried to imagine his wedding, he imagined that he would be putting effort into looking nice for someone he knew and adored… not some stranger… His eyes started to tear up again.

"…Things will get better… You'll see…" Katyusha explained, wrapping her arms around the younger boy from behind. She hugged him tightly, knowing that this was likely the last time she would ever see him… She wanted to make that goodbye count…

* * *

><p>Raivis sobbed quietly, unable to see even the cardboard walls of the box or the white rose petals in the dark. He was extremely surprised when Natalya led him to the airport only to hit him on the head and shove him into the little box, tying his arms behind his back and gagging him by tying a cloth around his head. Katyusha and Ivan always said that he would be ridding in the plane on a seat, never in the luggage room… Even if that didn't apply to all (or most) of the other brides, it was promised to him.<p>

The Latvian longed for nothing more than to be back in his small room, curled up on the gray bed with one of the books Katyusha had given him. He cried more as he imagined suffocating, from either lack of enough air holes or too many petals covering him. Eventually, the boy had managed to cry himself to sleep, and dreamed of waking up back home… Not the home he had grown used to, but his first home back in Riga, with his mother and sister there for him whenever he needed them, whenever he was scared, whenever he was lonely… At least if he died, he would get to see them again…

* * *

><p><strong>The first chapter will have the first option, so stay tuned! :D Please remember to review at the end of every chapter and give your opinion on what should happen next! ;3<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alfred opened his eyes, looking over at his clock to see that it was about nine in the morning. The doorbell had woken him up, and was still ringing as he lazily lifted his head and looked at the window. Sunlight was pouring in, shedding some light on the casino room. The blond got up slowly, rubbing the back of his head as he sat up on soft mattress. His lava lamp was still on, as well as the lights in the fish tank, meaning that he had crashed before he could even get ready for sleep.

The ringing continued, and the American approached the door slowly, yawning and stretching as he walked through the fancy living room and over to the hall where the door was. Alfred was a casino owner, and lived on the top floor in the nicest room. He had inherited the building from his father, Arthur, who had moved to another on the other side of the city: Las Vegas. His father had come over from England, and after about twenty years of living in Nevada, he had started seven casinos.

"Morning, sir!" a girl's voice chimed as Alfred opened the door. Maria was one of three Italians employed at his casino, and the Sicilian girl's job was the bring Alfred all his mail, help send paperwork, and make copies of things. She was also given a gun… just in case… Her brother Lovino worked as a limo driver, and Feliciano welcomed people at the front entrance.

"Good morning, Maria," Alfred yawned, trying to smile.

"Sir, a large package came in today! I had to use a cart to carry it up!" the girl explained, smiling brightly. She pointed over at the cart she used to transport packages, before walking over and rolling it into the room, "Che grande! What did you order, sir?"

"…I don't know, actually," Alfred explained as the Sicilian lifted the package (for a few seconds) and dropped it on the floor.

"Well, alright! Ciao!" the girl chimed, before turning around and skipping away. While she looked like Lovino, the eldest sibling, she was very cheerful and laid back laid Feliciano, the middle sibling.

"Goodbye," Alfred added, waving to her until the door closed completely behind her. After a few seconds of examining the box, he was confused beyond belief. It had air holes, so it was likely something living. A dog? Maybe his dad had sent him one? No, it smelled like flowers…

"Well, might was well open it up and see what's inside…"

One can imagine the surprised on Alfred's face when he saw what was inside the box. Inside was a young boy (or at least he thought it was a boy… it was wearing a dress after all) wearing a white dress, gloves, and heels. He was surrounded by white rose petals, with his hands tied behind his back, a rag used as a gag, and a surprised look on his pale face.

"…Well… um… Hey there?" the American muttered. The boy stared up at him with fear-filled violet eyes. He looked tired and confused, not to mention the fact that his eyes were obviously still adjusting to the sudden burst of light.

"How did you get in there…?" Alfred asked, still completely shocked. Who's idea of a joke was it to put someone in a box and mail them to a casino? Maybe the Italians were playing another joke on him… No, their jokes were usually easier to get and more entertaining to the casino owner.

"Mmfff!" the boy tried to say something, but the cloth muffled it all. He started to struggle, trying to wiggle his way out of his restraints.

"Oh! Hang on! I got this!" Alfred suddenly said, grabbing the Latvian boy by his shoulders and pulling him up into a sitting position. Caught completely off guard and already jumpy from his terrible trip, Raivis panicked and started squirming around more, trying to scream through his gag.

"I'm trying to- Hey! -Help you! Quit wiggling for a second!" Alfred tried to explain. The boy stopped moving around for a few seconds, watching as the stranger untied him and removed the gag.

"Now that we got that situation taken care of, who ar-"

"W-where am I?" Raivis interrupted, nearly falling out of the box until the American caught him. He struggled again, afraid of being hurt. The boy spoke with an accent Alfred didn't recognize, but to him it sounded a little like a Russian one (he had never heard a Latvian accent before, so he didn't know the difference).

"Woah, woah! Wait! I'm just as confused as you are!" Alfred assured, trying to calm the boy down. Raivis calmed down slightly, peering up at the American with a confused and frightened look in his violet eyes.

"…W-where am I…?" he asked again, in a calmer, quieter voice than before.

"Las Vegas, Nevada," Alfred answered, beaming as he added, "At the famous casino, the Hero's Casino! I'm the owner, Alfred!"

"N-Nevada? As in… A-America…?" Raivis asked, his eyes widening. He had really made it all the way to America, even with the tiny air holes and rose petals intended to suffocate him.

"Yeah, dude!" the older blond answered, nodding his head happily, "So, now that I've answered your question… Where are you from? And why are you in a box?"

"I'm from L-Latvia…" Raivis answered timidly, "…W-well… I used to l-live there… I went over to R-Russia to find a job, and f-found one with M-Mister Ivan… And-"

"Ivan? As in Ivan Braginski?"

"…Yes… How d-did you k-know that…?"

The American paused, then ran over to his desk where he kept an address book in one of the drawers. After pulling out a little black book and flipping through the pages, he found his old 'friend' Ivan's address.

"Ah, Ivan! He and I went to college together!" Alfred explained, walking back over to the Latvian who was still sitting up in the box, "It says here… he sells people? Oh… I forgot about that…"

One of the reasons Alfred and Ivan didn't stay on good terms after college was because Ivan sold people, whether it was a bride or a slave. Alfred never liked the idea of it, and tried to convince him to stop on multiple occasions, however his requests were made to deaf ears… Even after saying that he wouldn't, Ivan continued.

"…I'm a m-mail order b-bride…" Raivis added, blushing and looking down.

"I guessed that from the dress and everything… So, why were you sent here?" Alfred asked, tilting his head curiously, "I didn't order anyone… Especially not a bride."

"I think… M-Miss Natalya w-was t-trying to get r-rid of me…" Raivis sighed, slumping down and staring down at the pile of white rose petals beneath him. After a long awkward silence, the American asked him another question…

"…Was it bad over there?"

"…I w-was t-treated better t-than s-some other p-people, so I s-shouldn't complain…" Raivis answered, his gaze still aimed at anything _but_ the person he was talking to, "...Everyone g-got small p-portions, b-because they couldn't afford t-to spend m-much m-money on us… And w-we were b-beat if we m-misbehaved or t-tried t-to steal more food or anything…"

"…So you wouldn't want to go back, would you?" Alfred asked, feeling pity growing in the bottom of his heart. These were only a few of the reasons he hated what Ivan was doing. There were many others, but those were some big ones…

Raivis stayed quiet, but shook his head slowly. He didn't want to go back… even if Miss Katyusha would be there; he would have to deal with the other two. Natalya was always upset because he got more attention from her brother than she did, and would often blame Raivis for anything that went wrong and find any excuse she could to hurt him. Ivan favored him, but still punished him for things he didn't do; and while he got better treatment than some others, he was treated horribly. In fact, because he was focused on more, his mistakes were noticed more often…

* * *

><p><strong>And so now, here's the first choice! Reviewers will have five days to pick one before I start writing the next chapter! So, make your choice:<strong>

"**Well then, you can stay here!" America laughed suddenly, making Raivis jump, "I don't mind. You can be like my little brother! I'll take care of everything, rent and food and everything, so you don't need to worry about it!" **

"**Hm… If you get a job here, you can stay," Alfred suggested, smiling at the Latvian, "I'll give you a room on the lower floor like the other workers who don't have homes! You can pay rent with labor, and keep the tips!"**

"**Well, I'm afraid that's too bad…" Alfred muttered, sighing, "You really can't stay here, I have too many things to worry about already. I can pay for a plane ticket, though, so you wont have to go back in that little box…" **

* * *

><p><strong>Second Option: If Raivis does have top get a job, which does he get? (Even people who vote one of the other two options should vote on this one, because if more people vote that he gets a job, at least this way the others get a say in what he does.)<strong>

**He can be a dishwasher in the kitchen, and work his way up from there…**

**He can have a job similar to Maria's, bringing Alfred his mail and copying paperwork. **

**He can with the guests, either as a greeter or waiter or entertainer (singer, etc.) **


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks to reviewers and voters ! The next chapter is out ^^**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Hm… If you get a job here, you can stay," Alfred suggested, smiling at the Latvian, "I'll give you a room on the lower floor like the other workers who don't have homes! You can pay rent with labor, and keep the tips!"

"W-what…? Really…?" Raivis asked, his eyes brightening as he looked up at the American.

"Of course!" Alfred exclaimed, grabbing the younger boy's shoulders and lifting him up out of the box. The blond wobbled slightly as he stood, his legs unused to the weight being placed on them from the long flight and the suddenness of standing.

"So, what are you good at?" Alfred asked, beaming.

"G-good at…? Um…"

"For a job! What kind of job should I give you?"

"Oh…" the Latvian muttered, looking down shyly, "Well… I like to write a lot, and my mom tried to give me voice lessons… And… Um…"

The American, having a short attention span and little patience, decided to cut him off before he could think of anything else.

"I'll show you around, and you can pick a job you want!" Alfred suggested, grabbing the young boy's hand and pulling him over toward the door, "Maybe we'll come across one of those hidden talents like on TV, and you'll be a star! Or maybe-"

"W-wait…!" Raivis protested, "I c-can't go out t-there wearing a w-wedding d-dress…!"

The boy pulled his hand back, stopping a few feet before reaching the door, "Everyone w-will stare at me… I d-don't like being stared at…"

"…Hm…" Alfred paused to think, not wanting to make his new guest employee to feel uncomfortable, especially on the first day at the casino. He noticed that Raivis was too small to fit into any of his clothes, but maybe… The older blond walked over to his desk quickly, picking up the phone on it and hitting one of the numbers.

"…Maria!" he called, making the other boy jump. There was a loud 'Ciao, Alfred!' that could be heard by almost anyone within ten feet of Alfred, followed by a long and rushed sentence about what was going on downstairs.

"You don't say? Oh, listen, I need to ask a favor! …Uh huh… Yeah… Well, I'll have to take care of that… What did I want to ask about again…? Oh yeah! I have a new employee! …Yeah, you'll get to meet him… Sure… Well, he needs some clothes. He's a little shorter than you, so none of my things will fit…"

"Maybe Eduard will have something he can wear!" the Sicilian on the other end of the phone suggested, "I would let him wear some of my old clothes, but most of what I own is very… feminile…"

"…How feminine?" Alfred asked, able to understand the single Italian word in the sentence.

"…Gonne e molto feminile camichette con gatto carino," Maria explained.

"…Now… I know gatto means cat, right…?" Alfred asked, completely confused by the sentence. He understood commonly used bits and pieces of Italian, and farm animals… that was about it. It was all he learned out of Middle School from an Italian who was in his class.

"Fratello! Tradurre, per favore!" she called. Alfred could hear Lovino say something about being interrupted while watching his soap operas, followed by the two holding a short discussion in Italian. After a few minutes of waiting, he got his answer,

"Skirts! Skirts and shirts with cute cats on them!" Maria announced proudly.

"…Does your brother have anything?"

"Un minuto, per favore… Fratello!"

After another long pause and a bit more translating, Alfred said his goodbye and hung up. He turned to Raivis, who had been standing still and watching quietly the whole time.

"Her brother has some clothes you can borrow," the older blond announced, walking over and ruffling Raivis' hair. After a few minutes, there was a flurry of knocks on the door.

"She finishes her chores faster than she finishes a conversation," Alfred chuckled, walking over to the door to let Maria inside. She held up a bundle of neatly folded clothes, smiling brightly like she almost always did.

"Scusa about the confusion," she added. She and her boss talked while Raivis took the clothes and retreated to large restroom to change. It wasn't until after he was out of sight that Maria had noticed a very important detail she had missed before…

"…Was he wearing a wedding dress?" she asked, looking up at Alfred curiously.

"Si!" Alfred replied, looking rather pleased with himself for being able to speak an Italian word. Maria simply shrugged before saying goodbye and darting down the hall to head back downstairs.

Raivis walked out of the bathroom, wearing a pair of darker brown shorts and a plain, long-sleeved, button-down blouse. Alfred was happy to lead him through the hall and down the elevator, showing him all the different floors and introducing him to other employees. Ludwig was a large blond man from Germany, who worked at the front desk. Feliciano, who must have been the brother of Maria and Lovino, worked greeting new gamblers and customers. Kiku was a salesman from Japan who was a business partner of Alfred's. Everyone the shy Latvian met was very nice to him. Yao, Francis, and Toris were all important chefs. Yao and Francis liked to argue about who was better at cooking, while Toris was pretty good at being nice and helping out the other cooks (especially when dealing with stress from the other two).

"Toris!" Alfred called, running over to the brunette as he dragged Raivis behind him.

"Hm…? Oh, hello Alfred!" Toris chimed after turning around. Alfred ran up and gave the Lithuanian a big pat on the back, smiling as he dragged Raivis over so that he was standing in front of the cook.

"This is Raivis, our new employee!" he announced happily, "I don't know what he's going to do yet, but it'll be something he'll be great at! He's from Lithuania, too!"

"…I'm from Latvia…" Raivis corrected shyly. Toris chuckled, and shook the boys hand gently.

"Nice to meet you, Raivis," Toris said, smiling softly, "It's nice to meet someone from the same region of the world, at least. I sometimes feel a bit homesick… have you ever been to Lithuania?"

Raivis shook his head shyly, then paused before adding, "Does it count if I rode a train through there…? The train that I took to Russia traveled through Lithuania to pick up some other people…"

"Hey, dude! Got anything delicious planned for dinner?" Alfred interrupted.

"Of course! You can watch me cook, if you'd like…"

"Sure thing!" the American replied, nodding happily. He turned to look at Raivis and smiled, "If you want, I can have Maria or Eduard show you around."

"Who's Eduard…?" Raivis asked shyly.

"Oh, you haven't met him yet? Well, now's a good time! Hey Maria!" Alfred called. A few seconds had barely passed before the Italian girl darted out from around the corner. She had been inspecting the kitchen (since Yao and Francis didn't cause as much trouble for her as they did for Lovino), so she was near enough to hear her name.

"Si, Mister Alfred?"

"Could you take Raivis to meet Eduard?" the blond asked, "He should be in the security room. His break isn't until later, I think…"

"Sure!" the girl chimed, smiling at Raivis and grabbing his hand gently as she led him to yet another elevator, "Ciao again, mi amici! This way!"

Maria led the slightly dizzy boy up to the second floor, and showed him the way down a long hallway before reaching a large door. Already the young boy felt as though he had seen more in the single building than he had through the rest of his life. Everything was so huge; it seemed impossible that it was all under one roof. A few days ago, he was amazed to see a building with three levels… This one had over thirty…

"Here it is!" Maria chimed, before turning and heading back toward the elevator, "He'll know you're there! He's probably been watching us the whole way up the elevator! Say 'ciao' for the camera!"

Raivis watched quietly as the Italian girl got back in the elevator and left him all alone. Nervously, he turned to face the large door, and knocked once.

"Come in."

The Latvian paused, hesitant to open the door and poke his head inside.

"Hello?"

Gently, the boy turned the knob and pressed the door open, poking his head into the room and looking around shyly. The first thing he saw was what seemed like hundred of screens, all glowing as each displayed a different angle or room.

"Hello there," a voice called, making Raivis jump. It was then that he noticed the blond boy sitting in the chair in the middle of the room, smiling as he shut his cell phone.

"Alfred told me you were coming… You must be Raivis. It's nice to meet you," the other boy said, smiling softly, "I'm Eduard VonBoch."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, time for your next choice! What happens next between Eduard and Raivis:<strong>

**a. Love at first site. **

**b. One-sided crush. It could possibly develop more later (please pick which one has the crush). **

**c. Nothing special. **

**Second choice: Lets bring some job options into the equation! What is Latvia going to do? (it was already decided as talent-based)**

**a. Someone overhears him singing, and tells him that he should sing (Alfred, Eduard, Maria, etc). **

**b. Maybe the kid is lucky... He could work as a blackjack dealer or spin the roulette table. **

**c. Other (please specify). **

**Lastly, I'd like to know what you guys think of Maria and the other characters, if it's not too much trouble. If you don't want her in the story anymore (I know that sometimes OCs can get on people's nerves) then just let me know ^^ Also, I don't know if I'm getting OOC or not with the Canons. Please let me know ^^  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Alfred told me you were coming… You must be Raivis. It's nice to meet you," the other boy said, smiling softly, "I'm Eduard VonBoch."

"…H-hello, Eduard…" Raivis stuttered, looking from Eduard to the different screens. There were so many things to watch… how did he keep track of everything?

"So… You're the new employee?" Eduard asked, smiling again. Raivis nodded shyly, violet eyes still fixed on the monitors. The Estonian paused as he tried to think of how to keep the conversation going… He didn't want Raivis to leave; the boy was pretty cute, and very shy. He didn't seem to belong in a casino at all.

"…Yeah… Do you know what you're going to do yet?" Eduard asked, deciding to break what had become an awkward silence.

"Ne*… Not really…" the Latvian muttered, looking down at his feet and fidgeting around awkwardly, "I t-thought I'd j-just let Alfred d-decide…"

(Ne – Latvian for 'No')

"Hm… What do you like to do?" Eduard asked, standing up and walking over the timid boy.

"…I l-like to write… and s-sing…" Raivis muttered shyly, starting to blush lightly. He liked to sing, but he didn't like to do so in front of people; and he liked to write, but he didn't like having people read what he wrote.

"Alfred's been looking for someone to sing in the casino, from nine to ten," Eduard explained, placing a hand on Raivis' shoulder (which made the boy jump slightly), "That's the hour I get off for break. You could preform, and I could be there to help you."

"B-but…!" the blond stuttered, looking up suddenly, "I d-don't… I c-can't… I'm n-not that good…!"

"You'll be great!" Eduard insisted, patting Raivis on the back gently, "I'll call Alfred and let him know. I promise, you'll do a wonderful job!"

"W-what if no one l-likes m-me…?" Raivis asked, blushing more, "…I… I g-get bad stage f-fright…!"

Eduard smiled. He was so cute when he stuttered.

"I'll be there, it's my break hour," the security guard assured, smiling at the shorter boy, "I promise… You can just watch me, okay, and pretend like the big crowd isn't there…"

There was a short pause.

"…W-why?" Raivis asked.

"Hm?"

"Why are y-you being nice to me…?" Raivis specified, making the Estonian pause to think. He wasn't used to a stranger proposing to sacrifice their hour of free time just to make sure he was comfortable.

"Um… well…" Eduard muttered, scratching the back of his head as he tried to think. Why was he acting that way? He was normally nice to people, anyway, but… This boy was different. He seemed so confused, lost, in need of someone else to help him. He stared up curiously with large, beautiful violet eyes, and blushed lightly at every little thing.

"You're new here… You're going to need a bit of help, at least at first…" Eduard finally added, deciding it was better than saying 'You're cute and I want to get to know you better'.

"...T-thank you…" the Latvian replied, still focusing on looking down at the ground.

"…I'll call Alfred and have him find a room for you…" Eduard muttered, walking over to the desk with the large keyboard on it, where he left his cell phone.

* * *

><p>"So," Alfred started, tapping his foot as the elevator traveled up to the third floor, where employees stayed. They didn't have a fourth floor, a thirteenth floor, or a seventeenth floor, because those were unlucky and didn't appeal to customers. Alfred continued tapping his foot lightly as he spoke, "Eduard said you would be a good singer…"<p>

"He d-did?" Raivis asked, jumping.

"Yeah!" the American chuckled, patting Raivis on the back, "So, I thought we'd arrange to hear you sing. I invited Toris to come up tomorrow and help me decide… Ah! Here we are! The third floor!"

Alfred led Raivis to his room. The room wasn't half bad… In fact, to someone who had been stuck in one that was practically a box with a bed dresser, it was rather nice. The walls were light blue, and there was a large window at the end of it. There was a queen-sized bed in the middle of the room, with a dresser to the right and the bathroom door to the left. There was a table at the other wall with a microwave next to a small refridgerator, and a closet closer to the door.

"…Thank you…" Raivis muttered timidly, looking around.

"Glad you like it!" Alfred replied, beaming, "Oh! Maria said that she could take you shopping to get more clothes, since she has to pick up some stuff with Romano…"

Raivis nodded to show that he was listening, although his violet eyes were too busy examining the room to focus on the speaker. Did everyone who worked for Alfred get a room like this? But they were just… workers… So why would he-

"You can come up at eight, tomorrow morning!" Alfred announced, hopping over to the closet and opening it, "Toris should be up by then, so we can hear you sing!"

'They want to hear me sing…' the Latvian thought, going pale and looking a bit sick. He got horrible stage fright, and it wasn't just the thought of singing for his new boss that frightened him… It was also thinking about having to sing in front of a large crowd. And he didn't consider himself that good anyway! He'd just embarrass himself; but Alfred was nice enough to give him a place to stay, so it the least he could do was try…

"Well, I'll leave you to get settled in," Alfred finally added, breaking the silence. He turned and closed to door behind him, waving goodbye, "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight…."

Raivis waited until the door latched shut, before turning around to look at his room again. It was much roomier than his one at home. He walked over and looked out the window, pulling the curtain back just slightly. The whole city was filled with lights and flashing signs. People were racing up and down the streets, or dancing along on the sidewalks. It seemed like one big party, almost. The Latvian pulled the curtain shut before walking over to his bed.

Alfred or Maria (most likely the second one) must have known he would need pajamas, and had left a nightshirt for him. Or, at least he liked to think it was a nightshirt and not a gown. He sighed softly before changing, crawling into bed, and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Eduard stared up at the ceiling of his room, unable to sleep. His thoughts were still buzzing around in his head, reminding him of the boy he had seen earlier. Raivis… He rolled over, trying to think about other things. The Latvian had such soft-looking blond hair, a cute pink tinge in his cheeks, but the most noticeable feature was his beautiful violet eyes. The Estonia groaned as he found it impossible to quit thinking about him. Why? Why was it so hard to forget about someone he had just met?<p>

* * *

><p><em>DING!<em>

Raivis looked up nervously as the elevator reached the top floor, doors opening to reveal the short hallway that led right to Alfred's room. Hands clamped nervously together, he stepped out, slowly making his way over to the door. He didn't want to do this anymore… The blond knocked on the door gently, the sound barely audible.

"Come in!" Alfred called. The Latvian let out a small sigh before opening the door, peaking into the room, and stepping inside cautiously.

"Hello there, Raivis," Toris greeted, looking up and smiling before turning back to finish pouring some coffee for Alfred, "Would you like anything to eat?"

"Aw man!" Alfred yelped, jumping up suddenly, "I was so busy showing you around last night that I didn't give you anything to eat!"

Raivis blinked a few times, as he suddenly remembered just how hungry he was. His stomach growled at him, aching suddenly.

"I'm so sorry!" Alfred exclaimed, running over and hugging the smaller boy.

"It's alright…" Raivis assured, trying not to upset his new boss, "I m-mean… I had s-some bread in t-the box, so I only w-went about a day without eating…"

"Come on, you should eat something!" Alfred insisted, dragging the boy over to the table and pulling up a chair for him. Everything smelled delicious, which wasn't helping his stomach to stop growling.

"Help yourself," Toris insisted. The younger boy nodded timidly, before examining all the yummy-looking things to eat.

After breakfast, Maria knocked on the door.

"Ciao! Alfred! I'm here to get Raivis!" she called, knocking on the door. Toris opened it and let her in, explaining that they were going to have the Latvian sing for them. The Sicilian was very excited to get to hear, and sat down next to Alfred and Toris on the couch.

"Okay! So! Lets go!" Alfred announced. Raivis, who was standing in front of the couch like one would when presenting to a group, froze completely. His fidgeted uncomfortably, trying to think of what to sing. All the songs he knew were in Latvian.

"…Are you okay, Raivis?" Toris asked, looking concerned.

"J-ja…" the Latvian replied, shaking his head, "J-just a b-bit n-nervous…"

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to…" Alfred added, realizing that he was making his newest employee feel uncomfortable.

"N-no! I w-want to… I j-just…" Raivis muttered, looking down and fidgeting more, "I… Um… I d-don't know what t-to sing…"

"Hm…" Toris muttered in response, trying to think of a song for the Latvian boy to sing.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh... Fail chapter So, anyway... Sorry this one isn't so great Now then!<br>**

**First Question... Which song should Latvia sing, and who will pick it (America, Lithuania, or Sicily)?**

**Second Question: While shopping with Sicily and Romano, Latvia runs into a bit of trouble with some people from another casino, and their boss wants them to get rid of whichever of America's employees they find (they were originally after Romano). Who helps him out? **

** a. Romano, Sicily, or both. They got him into trouble, so they'll make sure he gets back to the casino when the guns go off. **

** b. America. He happened to be driving by on the way to England's place. **

** c. Estonia. He was at the store as well, and noticed that something was going on in the area.  
><strong>

** d. Other...  
><strong>


End file.
